


The Misfits

by TheStuffOfLegends



Series: Misfit Series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStuffOfLegends/pseuds/TheStuffOfLegends
Summary: Living in a socialite town as a misfit is hard; balancing school, social events, friends, and relationships is even harder. As the secrets come out one by one, lines are drawn and no one comes out unharmed. Ikarishipping/ Contestshipping/ Egoshipping/ OC pairings (The Misfits Series #1) *Rated M for mature themes*





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1** _

**_.:._ **

It was a bright Saturday morning in late August when Dawn Berlin arrived at her new house in LaRousse City. It was a quaint looking mansion that she was moving into and she trudged in while sighing dejectedly. Her white and blue tee shirt and jean leggings were getting itchy and the white beanie with a poke ball on it covered her blue hair. It sucked. Everything sucked. New girl, no friends, and everyone and everything she knew was just left behind an entire region away. Although she was known as the girl with the sunny disposition, and she was far from mad that they had left all of the drama behind, she was determined to make sure that her mother knew exactly how upset she was at suddenly being upended from her previous life. However, fate had different plans.

A soccer ball whammed her in the head and she blinked a few times in order to orient herself. "Ow!" the bluenette snapped and she heard apologizing voices.

"MAX! How many times have I told you to  _not_  kick the ball that far?" a furious voice screamed and Dawn turned to see a petite brunette run towards her. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! My little brother tends to kick the ball too far," she giggled. "Oh...you're not from around here? Oh! You must be the new girl! I'm May, May Maple, your friendly next door neighbor!" Dawn took her hand. May had a red tee shirt and shorts on. Her pink and green sneakers sparkled and her red bandana was vibrant against her other clothes.

"Dawn Berlin," she commented awkwardly, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Berlin, as in the daughter of Berlin and Co. CEO Joannah Berlin?" May asked and Dawn's eyes widened.

"I guess news travels pretty fast around here if you already knew I was the new girl." May laughed.

"Oh, it tends to do that a lot around here. No thanks to the constant media scrutiny that we face around here. Trust me, I've had my fair share of getting used to things ever since I moved here years ago, and I'm still not used to it sometimes," the brunette explained, her grin seeming a little forced. Dawn heard the click of a camera and looked back, astounded that people had found the house and were already taking pictures of her. Whipping her head back around, she turned to May once again.

"You're not from here?" she asked, surprised. May nodded thoughtfully.

"Yea. I moved from Pallet to Petalburg to here," she laughed a little. Dawn nodded. Suddenly, the little boy, Max came running.

"May, what's taking you so long? I said I was sorry! Can we please get on with the game?" Max pouted, not noticing the new addition to the group, then looked at Dawn. "Oh hi! I'm Max, May's little brother!" he smiled while pushing up his glasses and holding his other hand out to shake it. Dawn shook it and smiled down at the little boy.

"Hi, I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you," she replied back. Dawn turned back to May. "So May, as my new self-proclaimed friend, tell me a bit about yourself." The two girls were engrossed in their conversation and barely noticed Max whining and eventually running away back to his house.

"Oh, don't get me started," she cracked a small smile. "As you know, I'm May Maple and I'm fifteen years old. I'm a sophomore along with my other friends at the LaRousse School of the Arts, also known as LaRousse High. My group of friends live pretty close around this area, and you'll meet them on Monday."

Dawn groaned dramatically. "Oh man! I forgot about school on Monday! God, I don't know anyone!" May smiled sympathetically and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, stick with me and you'll be fine!" May grinned and flashed a thumbs up and Dawn blinked and smiled. "Besides that, tell me about yourself?" May asked and Dawn looked down. It was always a struggle to figure out how much to tell people ever since the Twinleaf incident.

"Fourteen but I'm a sophomore as well. I've always been the youngest in my class, so I'm completely prepared to unofficially become the baby of this group," Dawn blushed a little and May giggled.

"Dude, no worries. I'm fifteen but I still act like a five year old, or so I'm told." Dawn smiled. She was beginning to like this girl. There weren't many people that she trusted so implicitly nowadays. "I'm so sorry to cut this conversation short, but we can hang out tomorrow and I'll show you around...if you want, that is!" May added and smiled a fleeting smile before turning around and jogging back to her brother.

Dawn's first penguin pokemon chirped and nestled her leg. Dawn sighed and picked him up. "Oh, I don't know Piplup. Maybe this town won't be bad after all."

oOoOoOo

Deciding to take a walk down her street, Dawn happily strolled, taking in every sight. LaRousse was absolutely beautiful, she concluded. Although it was a city, there were no shortages of trees anywhere. It was the perfect mix of technology and nature. She took note of the park near her new house and decided to walk into it. Letting out her squirrel pokemon, Pachirisu, Dawn made her way down the brick path. The park was engulfed with gorgeous flowers, bushes, and shrubs and surrounded by thick tall trees, whose leaves were still a vibrant green.

Noticing a little pond, Dawn ran over and examined it. She looked over and saw little Whooper playing in the pond and giggled as they splashed water on her. Piplup happily jumped into the pond and splashed around. The little serene bubble that had surrounded Dawn soon collapsed as she heard angry footsteps coming towards her.

"Hey! What's your deal?" The voice growled. Dawn whirled around, her navy blue hair flying, to find herself face to face with an onyx eyed young boy, who looked around her age. He had shoulder length purple hair and jeans and a sweatshirt on, both which were currently wet. Dawn couldn't help bringing her gaze back to his eyes, which were like chips of coal, and were supposed to intimidate people. But oddly enough, Dawn wasn't scared. Instead, she felt anger boil up inside of her.

"What do you mean what's my deal?" she retorted. This guy was starting to piss her off. Her hands were glued onto her hips and her body leaned forward as she gave the boy the death glare. The boy scoffed.

"You got me wet. That's what my problem is," he sneered and Dawn felt her mouth falling open, slack-jawed.

"Uh, excuse me? Last time I checked, this place was free for everyone and the fact that this is public property means I can do whatever the hell I please!"

"Whatever, just watch where you're splashing next time," he growled before walking away. Dawn was left perplexed. Everyone she had met so far had been nothing but kind to her until she met the rude purple haired man. Suddenly, her optimistic mood plummeted and she was left with a deep seething anger in her gut. She angrily stormed home, her little companions worriedly running after her.

The bluenette slammed the door as she walked in. "Dawn?" Johanna, her mother, called. Dawn mumbled something in return and stormed up to her room. "Hard first day?" Johanna muttered to herself and winced as she heard the door slam.

oOoOoOo

The next day, there was a ring on her doorbell. "Dawn! Someone's here to see you!" she called and Dawn scrambled out of bed, realizing that May was in front of her house. She rushed and put on a blue shirt and a green tank top over it, and jumped in her favorite jean miniskirt. After rushing to put her red beret on, she slipped her ballet flats on while doing minimum makeup. She rushed down the stairs but tripped and stumbled over to the two awaiting people. Johanna and May rushed over, inquiring if she was ok. Dawn laughed it off and nodded.

"I know you haven't officially agreed to it, but I figured I would take the chance and show up to your house anyway to see if you wanted to join me," May grinned. Dawn shrugged and yelped as she was dragged out of the house. As they reached May's lawn, Dawn looked and gaped at May, well not at May exactly, but the outfit she was wearing and how she made it look modest. Clad in a tight red halter-top and short jean shorts and Nike sneakers, the brunette was nothing if not fashionable.

"Ready to take a tour of LaRousse?" May asked and Dawn nodded enthusiastically. The two girls began their tour of the city walking down the streets. The bluenette's eyes widened as she saw the near flawless integration of the technology. The downtown portions of LaRousse were filled with trees lining the automatic conveyer belt sidewalks. Helper robots circled the sky, waiting to be flagged down. Normal every day cars zoomed down the road just as casually as people riding on flying pokemon travelled the skies.

"May, this is positively stunning!" Dawn exclaimed, taking in the sights. May had a wistful smile as she looked around.

"It is pretty amazing, isn't it? Certainly puts our two towns to shame."

A few hours later, May and Dawn found themselves eating lunch at a local Ramen shop when one of the waitresses came to their table. "May!" she exclaimed as Dawn examined her. The girl had a creamy tan complexion and long silky black hair that went past her shoulders. Her almond shaped eyes were gorgeous and contained her purple orbs and mile long eyelashes. She was dressed in a short maid outfit but looked content.

"Sha!" May exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "It's so good to see you, it's been too long!" May turned to Dawn. "This is my friend Aisha. She's training to be a dancer along with her Espeon. She's really amazing," May explained and Aisha blushed as Dawn stared at her with awe.

"Oh hush you, I'm not that good; honest!" she laughed. "When you find something you're passionate about, you try to perfect it as much as you can, and I'd like to think that's what I've done. I also teach at the recreational youth center, just outside the city if you ever wanted to stop by. Speaking of stopping, I'd better get back to work before my boss chews me out. I'll see you on Monday!" she exclaimed before walked away to go serve the others.

After a filling meal, Dawn and May continued their tour. Dawn's eyes were widened with interest as she finally saw the famous Battle Tower. Then May took her into the shopping complex, which Dawn practically ogled at. If there was one thing Dawn liked more than drawing and modeling, it was shopping. The two girls finished the tour in the late evening and Dawn bid May a goodbye and goodnight and headed home.

oOoOoOo

Monday morning finally arrived and Dawn clutched the strap of her bag tightly to her body. It was ridiculous to feel nervous, especially after meeting May, but she couldn't help it. No matter how many times she had been the new kid, it was still a jarring experience. Not to mention the gut wrenching feeling that people were going to know every single thing about her, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"Dawn! Over here!" May cried and waved as she caught Dawn's attention. Dawn shook her head as she tried to banish the dark thoughts from her head. She and her mother had come here for a new start and they had taken painstaking measures to make sure that no one in this region would be able to access her full family history. If someone were to find out, however...there would be a media chaos storm. Knowing that this wasn't the time for these types of thoughts, Dawn took a deep breath and smiled as she walked over to the brunette. She couldn't help but smile at her friend's bubbly attitude. It was then that she noticed the three other people around May.

Two were boys, and the other was a redhead who smiled brightly at the newcomer. Both boys were standing close to May, who was wearing a red mini dress and leggings underneath. She wore flats and her brunette hair was curled and flowed down her back. A beautiful charm bracelet that also happened to hold her six pokeballs adorned her wrist and completed her outfit. To the right of her was a chestnut-haired boy who smirked at the girl. He was wearing a black V-neck and jeans and big tennis sneakers. His gold necklace caught Dawn's eyes as it sparkled in the sun. Dawn cocked her eyebrows as she registered the look he was giving her and stepped back a little causing the boy to laugh and making her ears ring. There was no doubt that he was good-looking, but a bit too forward for her.

The other boy had chartreuse colored hair, which he seemed to flick too constantly for Dawn's liking, and smoky emerald eyes. He twirled a blood red rose in his hand and looked bored with his half-lidded eyes, but Dawn noticed the occasional glances he shot the brunette. His lean body was resting against the brick wall of the school and his smirk seemed to match the chestnut haired boy's. He wore a white tank beater and a leather jacket over it. His stonewashed jeans and black and white sneakers completed the look.

The red head noticed the look the chestnut haired boy was giving her and smacked him on the back of the head. She was wearing a yellow tank top and blue shorts, with her backpack slung on her shoulder. Her bright orange hair was tied in a high ponytail. Her actions seemed to make Dawn giggle and the red head blush profoundly and scramble to look lady like again. May smiled brightly.

"These are some of my best friends. This girl over here is my absolute best friend since pre-k, Misty Waterflower. Mr. Rose next to me is Drew Hayden. We've been friends for about...nine years or so ("nine and a half" came the low mumble which made May blush and she cleared her throat) and this guy over here is Gary Oak. And you know me, May Maple." The glare Gary gave her didn't go unnoticed by Dawn. May glared right back until she realized Dawn was staring at her. "Anyway, there a few others I need to introduce you to, but we'll see them later on." Misty whispered something in her ear and May gasped. "I'm so sorry! I have to go!" Dawn opened her mouth to say something but May was already gone. Turning back, Dawn felt a little awkward. Misty noticed this and slung an arms around Dawn.

"You guys go on. I'm going to get to know Dawn a little better," Misty grinned and Gary nodded but noticed Drew had already left and ran after him. Misty smiled at Dawn, who shyly smiled back. "Aw, no need to be shy! I don't bite...hard," Misty winked and Dawn burst out laughing.

"You're just like my old friend, Leona." Dawn smiled. "A fiery and sassy redhead, just like you. Hey, why did May have to leave anyway?" Dawn commented as she looked around campus. Misty smiled.

"May's the president of the Student Council and is in like, every committee. It's kind of amazing, if you think about it. May is aspiring to be a top coordinator, which she already is, well, along with Drew. But somehow, she has all this time for the committees," Misty replied and Dawn smiled. Misty giggled as Dawn looked around. "So how are you liking LaRousse High and LaRousse City so far?"

Dawn sighed contently. "It's nice. May's been a real sweetheart to me and I'm grateful for that. It's never easy being new," she added as an afterthought and Misty nodded sympathetically.

"Yea, I'm actually from Cerulean, though I was only a toddler when my sisters and I moved here. My parents... never mind," she continued as her face darkened with sadness. "A few years ago, I went back and took my position as Cerulean Gym leader. But my heart wasn't in it and my sisters realized this so they handed the gym over to my cousins. The Waterflower family still runs it, but I currently have the title of toughest gym leader in my family. Anyway, after all this, we moved to LaRousse, where I found this school. It was perfect for me. My life's dream is to be the greatest water pokemon trainer ever." Misty concluded with a proud smile and an awed Dawn.

"That's amazing!" Dawn exclaimed and Misty giggled, but immediately frowned at the sight of a brunette girl talking to Gary and Drew. Dawn cocked a brow. "I'm not going to comment." Misty appreciatively smiled back.

"Welcome to the daily life and me and May," Misty grumbled, apparently used to the boys' behavior. "It's a wonder we've managed to stay friends with those two." Misty turned to the bluenette. "Oh gosh, I completely trampled over what you were going to say. You were talking about moving here and being new?"

"Well, after my dad walked out on us, my mom and I moved out of Twinleaf Town to here. She felt haunted by the memories and she misses him a lot. But it's hard moving here. Even though I already have two great friends-" she smiled at Misty, "-I feel like I was taken away from everything that I had grown up with. I had great friends and all my family was close by. I don't blame my mom though, she's just doing what she thinks is right. Besides, as long as I have my sketches, I'm fine. No need to worry!" She smiled, using her famous line. Misty smiled at the bluenette.

"You sketch? That's so cool! Can I see some of them?" she asked and Dawn flushed and fumbled through her bag, handing the redhead her beloved book of art.

"Yea, it's therapeutic in a way. It's what I do whenever I'm stressed or troubled. A lot of these are during the period before moving here." Misty gasped.

"Dawn these are beautiful! You  _have_  to submit these for the art festival at the end of the year! Or at least consider submitting them!" Dawn shot Misty a confused look.

"Arts Festival? What is—" She was interrupted by a bell ringing. Misty grinned and grabbed her arm.

"No time for that, we've got to go for the opening speech!"

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_ **

**_.:._ **

 "Misty, slow down!" Dawn yelped as her newest friend dragged her across campus. "I really don't think whatever we're running to is so important that I need to lose a limb for it!" Misty finally looked back and sheepishly grinned, letting go of her tight grip.

"Whoops, sorry, I get a little...overexcited sometimes," she gave an awkward laugh.

"Oh believe me, I've noticed. Now tell me...are there any basic rules I should be following? I don't want to embarrass myself on the first day," Dawn fretted and Misty calmed her down.

"Nope, despite who we are, we're all just regular kids here. You got the snooty popular kids, the nerds, the jocks, and then there's us. Some people call us elitists, but really, we were all just born into this lifestyle without a choice and are making the best of it. Just get ready for the stares when you walk," Misty laughed, waving her hands. Dawn raised her brows. "The Oaks really know how to rule a school." Dawn frowned.

"The Oaks? There's more than one of them? I've met Gary, but who's the other one?" Before Misty had a chance to answer, May ran up to them, having apparently costume changed.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Dawn asked and May grinned.

"Because I'm the one giving the speech for orientation. I'm class president ya' know," she winked and Dawn nodded and laughed. May gave Dawn a mysterious look. "If you're not busy after school, I'd love for you to come over. I have something for you, think of it like a housewarming gift." Dawn shrugged.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else better to do," the bluenette laughed.

"Awesome! And Misty, it's ok to explain," May added as an afterthought and ran up to the podium to discuss something with the teachers. Dawn looked at Misty.

"Explain what?" she asked and Misty smiled.

"It's nothing serious. Ok, so remember when I said the Oaks rule the school, and that Gary was one of them?" Misty began but was interrupted by the principal of the school, Mr. Jenkins.

"Good afternoon students. I would like to welcome all the new students along with our old students. To present LaRousse Arts' orientation, here is your class president, May Maple," Mr. Jenkins announced and the students clapped. Misty brought Dawn to the front row where there were specific seats reserved. Misty got up and Dawn was left sitting there, all awkwardly. Not even a minute later, Aisha, the café girl Dawn had met, came up to the reserved part and sat down. She looked over to Dawn and smiled brightly.

"You're part of this group now, I see?" she giggled and Dawn nervously smiled, still feeling a bit shy around her. Suddenly she felt someone grasp her shoulder tightly and Dawn gasped in pain.

"And who exactly are you , new girl?" a threatening voice growled and Dawn quietly whimpered.

"I was invited to sit here," she managed to squeak out. The girl, who had black hair with fiery red highlights, glared at the bluenette. She still kept a tight grip on Dawn.

"A likely excuse, but people have come up with better to try to sit with our group," the girl growled even more menacingly but stopped and let go as a voice stopped her.

"Blaze Malcolm, how many times have we told you to not interrogate the new people? And yes, she's part of the group now! Or, at least sort of. May's invited her over after school," Misty snapped and Blaze suddenly let go, her expression letting up and a sheepish smile taking over her face.

"Oops...my bad," she giggled and Dawn shifted a little away while rubbing her sore shoulder. "And geez Mist, chill," Blaze scoffed. Misty sighed and situated herself between the two girls. Misty turned towards Blaze.

"Honestly! I go away for like, a minute, and then here you are, terrorizing a poor girl!" she snapped and Blaze stuck out her tongue childishly.

Flareon, Blaze's main pokemon cooed and rubbed her fur on Blaze's leg. Misty sighed as the guys came over. Gary was the first one with his Umbreon, and then came Drew with his Roserade, and then another boy with his Electrive. Dawn's eyes suddenly widened.

"You!" she sputtered out and Misty raised her eyebrow, first at Dawn and then the boy.

"Paul...did you already make a bad impression on her?" she laughed as Paul rolled his eyes and plopped down on the seat. Drew turned to Misty.

"Do you know where May is?" he asked and Dawn pointed up at the stage. Drew turned and his mouth fell open as he took in her new outfit. Misty giggled, Paul rolled his eyes, and Gary punched him on the arm.

"Don't gawk at her Hayden..." Gary threatened and Drew rolled his eyes but nevertheless complied. Dawn smiled at them then looked up at stage where May had waited for the applause to stop and was about to speak.

"Welcome, new students and old students. It's another year at LaRousse Arts High and I for one, cannot wait! Now, if you're a freshman, you might be wondering 'what am I going to do for this school?' I'm sure most of you know what you want to be and have already begun to think about signing up for it. But for those of you who still have no idea what they want to be, you have many choices. LaRousse specializes in four main categories: training/battling, pokemon arts, pokemon ranger skills, and coordinating. If you haven't figured out by now, I am a pokemon coordinator.

"Now some of you may be new to the concept of coordinating. Coordinating is the art of showing off your pokemon's style, grace, natural beauty, and applying that to battle. A coordinator competes in a contest, which is a place where all the coordinators gather to show off their skills.

"A Contest is divided into two parts. In the first round the coordinator uses their Pokémon's attacks to display its natural beauty and talent. The appeal is awarded points by judges, and, as in any competition, the coordinators with the highest scores proceed to the next round. The second round is the Battle Round, in which two Coordinators compete in a Pokémon battle while continuing to show off their Pokémon's beauty and grace. Each battle lasts five minutes and the object of the battle is to decrease the opponent's points. Points are lost when a Coordinator's Pokémon is hit by an attack, when an attack fails, when the opponent's Pokémon performs a particularly beautiful move or when the opponent's Pokémon uses the Coordinator's attack to its own advantage. A battle can also end when one of the Pokémon is unable to battle.

"This may seem extremely confusing to you, so I'll be demonstrating along with other top coordinator, Drew Hayden." May stepped away from the podium and fingered her pokeball. Drew smirked as all the girls squealed and flicked his hair was he walked up to the stage. May rolled her eyes good naturedly and smiled at him.

"Ready to take on the best male coordinator alive, Maple?" Drew smirked as May rolled her eyes.

"Watch where you're stepping Drew, you might trip on that ego of yours. Now how should we proceed?" she laughed and Dawn could have sworn she saw a small smile on Drew.

"Classic one on one. Ready?" Drew taunted her, his pokeball already in his hands. May stepped back and Dawn noticed the guys ogling at her dress. She turned and saw Gary leaning back, his eyes analytical, a slight smirk on his face, as if this was a thing he had seen hundreds of times.

"Ready as always Hayden; 5 minutes on the clock!" May called and Dawn noticed an electrical scoreboard above that displayed May and Drew's faces. "Glaceon, take the stage!" May twirled and cried and suddenly a cold windblast out and an ice cat pokemon jumped out. The audience awed as Glaceon called out her name. Dawn noticed the small ice cat jump in glee as she spotted Drew while the chartreuse haired boy nodded approvingly.

"Roserade, let's give them a show to watch," he smirked broadly as the caped rose pokemon flashed out of her ball. May nodded towards him, signaling that he was to make the first move. "Roserade, petal dance!"

"Glaceon ice beam on those petals, then use iron tail!" May grinned. The ice cat complied then gasped as Glaceon perfectly countered the attack. Drew lost some of his points. "Shadow ball Glaceon!"

"Tsk, tsk, you'd think you'd learn by now May. Magical leaf, Roserade! Then use stun spore!"

May gasped as the magical leaf destroyed the shadow ball and Glaceon was pushed back as she was hit dead on with both the magical leaf and the stun spore. Waves of electricity ran through her white coat and May grit her teeth as she saw her half her points disappear.

"Now, Roserade, charge up for solar beam!" Drew smirked at his opponent's foolishness. May grinned. Dawn was at the edge of her seat, barely noting that the entire stadium was quiet and just as enthralled as she was.

"It's not over yet! Glaceon ice shard; then charge your ice beam; don't let that paralysis get to you!" May cried and Glaceon struggled to get up but opened her mouth as a white ball formed. Roserade was hit with the shards of ice but continued to charge

"Less than two minutes on the clock folks!" the unofficial referee cried and May looked desperately at Glaceon. Suddenly, May and Drew looked up.

"FIRE!" they screamed and the two pokemon cried as they unleashed their attacks. The two attacks collided head on. Glaceon slid back a little but pushed forward as Roserade kneeled on one knee. Glaceon's ice beam and Roserade's solar beam hit their respective targets. A cloud of dust appeared and the crowd gasped.

Dawn craned her neck in a vain attempt to see something and saw an anxious May and calm Drew looking at their pokemon. The dust cleared and, for the umpteenth time, the audience gasped at the result. Glaceon was shaking on her knees, struggling to stand up. May then glanced on the other side as she saw the Roserade she knew and loved encased in ice. Whispers began to spread around the arena until someone yelled "May's the winner!" and the crowd erupted into boisterous cheers.

"Congrats Glaceon. Now take a nice, long, break; you deserve it," she smiled and recalled her pokemon. Drew smiled a miniscule smile as another pokemon got Roserade out of the ice prison and he recalled her.

"Good battle May. Though I know it was just a fluke," he smirked and May fumed.

"Don't you start with me Hayden-oh!" she gasped as he flung a rose over his shoulder. May smiled slightly then shook her head and walked back to the podium. Dawn noticed everyone around her chuckling as they watched the little scene unfold.

"Alright everyone, hope you enjoyed that. Now let's take a break and relax as we watch a dance our two best dance students have prepared and a slideshow that contains the art of some students. I would like to call the lovely Aisha Sharma and her Espeon!" May stepped back as the audience clapped and walked over to the reserved area. She high-fived Aisha as she and her Espeon made their way to the stage. Dawn grinned as May sat next to her.

"May, you were amazing out there! And so were you Drew," she smiled as Drew just nodded his head and leaned back on his seat. May smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks...I just hope I wasn't boring out there..." Dawn felt her mouth drop open

"Not even by a long shot! That was absolutely amazing! By the way," Dawn whispered, leaning close near May's ear, "what's with the rose that Drew gave you...are you guys secretly dating?!" she squealed but Misty heard from the other side and giggled as May flushed a thousand shades of reds.

"No, Dawn, we're not! Now let's stop talking and watch the performance! After this is intermission, then Misty and Gary are up for battling. Then we have special guests coming to show the ranger skills!" May squealed but quieted down when Drew flicked her. The two girls turned back to the stage just in time to see Aisha with two ribbons in her hands and a ballerina dress on. Espeon was by her side, dancing and levitating her own ribbon, synchronizing with her trainer.

oOoOoOo

"Wow Misty! I can't believe you beat Gary! May said he was almost unbeatable!" Dawn gushed and Misty profusely blushed. Misty continued to almost shield herself as Blaze and Aisha added their comments in. It was after orientation and everyone was going home. But May, Misty, Dawn, Aisha, Blaze, Drew, and Gary had all decided to stay longer.

"Well, I guess I just got lucky...but I can't believe how well the rest of the program went! With the amazing dance and artwork, May and Drew's performance, mine and Gary's, and of course, the famous Pokemon Rangers, Izzie and Ben! How did you even get them to come here?" May giggled.

"I have connections," she waggled her eyebrows ominously. Dawn shook her head and leaned back as she felt the warmth from the sunrays beat down on her face. Suddenly, the sun was blocked and Dawn opened her eyes to see a girl peering at her.

"Well, what do we have here? Another Eeveeite elitist?"

"Why yes she is Veronica, and before you give your opinion, we really, really,  _really_  don't care about it," May snapped back, her hands on her hips.

"Who said I even cared enough to give it? Plus, it's not you guys that I wanted to see," she saccharinely smiled then made her way to Drew and Gary. May glared at her retreating figure and growled.

"She better not..." May snarled and Dawn jumped when she heard the vitriol in the brunette's voice. Misty put a hand on May's shoulder. "God, I hate people like her! They think that just because we have money that it makes us super different from everyone!"

"Calm down, you know Drew and Gary never give her the time of day," Misty smiled as she comfortingly patted May on the shoulder. The latter girl turned away from the boys.

"Oh yea? So why are both of them doing nothing to stop her ridiculous flirting? Let's go home guys. Besides, I have the thing that I wanted to give Dawn," May angrily replied and got up from her seat. Dawn looked at the brunette and then to Misty worriedly.

"Is she going to be ok?" Dawn whispered and Misty shrugged and got up. "Alrighty then, let's go guys!" Misty sighed as she got up and the other girls followed May

As they were walking, Dawn finally couldn't resist her intense curiousity. She caught up to May and tapped her on the shoulder. So May, what's this big explanation that Misty has been trying to tell me all day? Tell me the story. I want to know!" Dawn jumped and May smiled wanly.

"Well, may as well tell you now so there are no surprises down the road, so here goes nothing. You know how I said I lived in Pallet and Petalburg?" Dawn nodded. "Well, the truth is, my mom is divorced...and Gary's my brother. Funny and creepy huh? Well, our parents divorced when I was around eight years old. Dad married some chick named Gwen and Mom married our step-dad, Norman, former gym leader of the Petalburg gym. So yes, my full name is May Maple-Oak but when Gary and I got separated, I started going by Maple. He's living with Dad and I'm living with Mom. Somehow, we both ended up here, in LaRousse."

Dawn gaped. Suddenly, a lot of things started making sense. Shaking her head, Dawn started to realize just who these people she had started associating herself with were.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" May called and muffled footsteps were heard and May laughed as she was bombarded with a white lab coat. "Gramps!" she smiled and the elderly Oak ruffled her hair fondly.

"May, it's been a while since you've last been here! Now who is this attractive young lady? And where are the boys?" he asked and May's smile drooped a little but she hid it.

"Gary and the guys are still at school, probably fighting about whose pokemon is better. And this is Dawn Berlin. She's the new girl who lives right next door to my house. Dawn, this is my grandfather, Samuel Oak, or as he's better known, Professor Oak. Now come on! I have to give you a gift! Is it ready Gramps?" May rambled and Blaze laughed at the elder Oak's exasperated face as he listed to his granddaughter.

"May, breathe. Now let's go give Dawn the gift." May pouted and beckoned the navy haired girl to follow her. Dawn hesitantly smiled and followed. The girls entered a pokemon nursery where a tired Eevee sat on an extravagant mattress. Her tail was drooped and her ears were folded down but they perked up when she saw May.

"Oh Eevee! These babies are beautiful." May asked softly, petting the petite brown fox lovingly. Eevee cooed and rubbed her cheek against May's palm and nudged one of the full-grown eevee babies. Dawn gasped.

"May! You're giving me a  _pokemon_? I couldn't possibly accept it!" Dawn groaned and May bashfully.

"It's kind of like an initiation. Though I loathe the name, people call us the Eeveeites because I gave all of my closest friends an eevee of their own. Me and my Glaceon, Blaze and her Flareon, Sha and her Espeon, Misty and her Vaporeon...we all evolved our Eevee into a different evolution...but the choice is yours..." May trailed off, her cheeks flushed red looking more embarrassed than ever. Dawn squealed as the Eevee bounced up and down and all around. May knelt down and tapped a pokeball on its forehead and a red light engulfed. It whirred three times before a final beep. "Here Dawn, Eevee is all yours."

Dawn cooed as she released the little fox pokemon. It bounced and it ran all around her in circles before jumping into a surprised Dawn's arms. "How adorable! You're so full of energy!" Eevee jumped out of Dawn's arms and ran into the stone room, where all the different types of stones were kept.

"Eevee wait!" Dawn cried and the five girls ran after the adorable creature. They entered the room only to be bombarded by a bright light. The light faded and Dawn blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"Sol, Solaceon!" it cried and Dawn ogled at it. The pokemon had yellow fur with a circular disk surrounding its neck. It had pointy ears that were pointed upwards and the skin had faint splotches on it, looking like little suns.

"A...Solaceon? I've never heard of it..." Dawn muttered, kneeling down to pet the yellow creature. May breathed quietly and approached the new pokemon.

"Grandpa's been studying Steeleon and Aireon, the two newest Eevelutions, but we've never seen a Solaceon before... I'll go tell Gramps later," she smiled softly and Dawn giggled as Solaceon purred and cooed. However, everyone looked up as the door slammed shut from outside.

"Gramps, we're home!" a gruff voice called and May visibly grimaced and groaned quietly. She turned away as she heard footsteps approaching the study room. Dawn, Blaze, Misty, and Sha tried to stifle their laughter as they watched Solaceon sniff everything and practically run in circles around the room squealing her name wherever she went.

"Though we'd find you in here Maple," a voice smirked and May stiffened, having immediately recognized the voice.

"Yea...so you found us," she replied, shrugging nonchalantly while trying to get Solaceon to stay still. Dawn had approached the girl and tried to get Solaceon to calm down. After a pregnant pause, May scoffed softly. "Is there something you need guys? Because if you haven't realized, I'm a bit," she gasped as Solaceon dashed past her, "busy...Solaceon, get back here!" May groaned and ran around the giant lab, causing everyone to laugh.

"May...calm down! You're going to run into a wall!" Blaze giggled as May determinedly stayed on Solaceon's paws.

"Relax, I won't-oof!" she squealed as she ran head first into the wall. "I swear, that wall wasn't supposed to be there!" she groaned as she rubbed her head. Aisha and Espeon came running towards her.

"Are you ok?" she asked between giggles, Espeon psychically checking her body for any harm. May groaned once more and nodded while standing up.

"Totally meant to do that," she huffed, blowing up a bang and pouting. Drew chuckled walking over to her, only for May to turn away and continue to examine Solaceon. Sending a confused glance to his guy friends, who all merely shrugged their shoulders, Drew walked over to Solaceon and sent out Roserade, who talked to Solaceon in the enigma that was the pokemon language. Solaceon nodded in understanding who then walked over to May and promptly sat down. Drew smirked as May's jaw dropped open and was obviously upset.

"I think someone owes me a thanks..." he sang and May growled while getting ready to attack Drew but was held back by Blaze and Misty. May glared at him with daggered eyes while Drew ignored her and continued to smirk.

"Oh Drew, you're so strong and amazing, what ever would I do without you?" May mocked in a higher pitched voice, causing Drew's eyebrows to raise. "Now if you don't mind, I've got to show Gramps this new pokemon," she snapped, showing past him. As the other three girls followed her, Dawn lingered behind and listened in on the boys' conversation.

"Dude, what the hell did you do to my sister?" Gary was glaring at him now and he looked upset. Dawn could tell that even though Gary was Drew's best friend, May was first priority. It was painfully obvious to Dawn that the two Oak siblings were extremely close and cared about each other deeply. Drew flicked his hair, showing off the diamond stud in his left ear and shrugged, sighing.

"Beats me, I'm just as much in the dark as you are," he grumbled, jamming his hands in his pockets.

Dawn resisted the urge to open her mouth and just try to fix the situation right there and then. Some things were meant to be figured out on their own, she supposed, no matter how much it annoyed her. Feeling as if someone was staring at her, Dawn looked back again once more to see Paul intensely glaring at her, as if she had done something wrong. Not one to be frightened, Dawn glared right back.

"Earth to Dawn, hello?" Blaze's voice snapped Dawn out of her glare battle with Paul. She blinked to see a hand waving in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Welcome back to the real world," Blaze smirked. Dawn sheepishly smiled at Blaze and noticed Paul roll his eyes and turn back to his group of friends out of the corner of her eye. Her gaze must have shifted enough for Blaze to notice and follow it. "Wow, Paul really must have done something to piss you off." Dawn grimaced.

"What's his problem? I swear, I have done absolutely nothing to him and he instantly seems to hate me!" Blaze patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's like this with everyone," the black haired girl replied, before going after the rest of their friends and leaving Dawn to her confused thoughts.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_ **

**_.:._ **

 “Ok...so tell me again?” Dawn asked and Blaze sniggered. Dawn looked both ways while crossing the street, her bag slung on her shoulder like a purse. “What?! It’s not like I come from a rich family...” By now, the five had stopped walking.

“Dawn, your mom is a retired coordinator and CEO of a company and father is one of the biggest business men in the world...and you tell me you’re not rich?” Sha gaped and Dawn blushed, look down while shuffling uncomfortably.

“Anyway, it’s simple really. The Oak ball is something that takes place every year. Me and Gary’s closest friends are invited, along with some of the most intelligent, rich, and famous people of the world. This is like, the event of the year, something everyone looks forward to. As always, Gary and I are the secondary stars of the party. We usually have an ‘entourage’ as some people like to call it. Gary usually has Drew, Paul, Byron Carter, and Rocky Santiago, who you haven’t met yet. I usually have Aisha, Blaze, and Mist. But this year, I’m hoping to add you to the crowd...pretty please?” May pouted as she explained. Dawn gaped.

“That sounds...huge,” she swallowed uncomfortably and May sympathetically nodded. “We don’t need, like, a date or anything, right?” Dawn asked and May nodded once more.

“But don’t worry; it’s not for another five months or so. Gramps just loves to freak us out with him being super organized about every little thing in life,” May laughed, rolling her eyes. “Come on, let’s get to school. The real classes start today,”

“Joy,” Misty sarcastically cheered. The five girls entered the huge one story building, only to find everyone staring at them. As they walked towards their lockers, Dawn looked at either side of the hallway and turned to her new friends.

“Um...is this normal?” she whispered. Aisha cocked an eyebrow as she flipped her sleek black hair over her shoulder.

“We get minimal staring; May gets the most, but never this much,” Aisha replied and Blaze nodded, running her fingers through her now pixie style short hair. “That reminds me, why _did_ you cut your hair Blaze?” she asked, turning to the fiery girl. Said girl rolled her eyes.

“Way to change the subject? And I thought it would be a nice change. Besides, doesn’t the fiery orange hair suit me?” she stopped to pose, causing giggles to erupt. “What?” she whined, sticking her tongue out. Her hair was now up to her ears while all the hair in the front was swiped to the left side. The bang covered her eye, giving her a sultry and sexy look and, as Blaze mentioned, her hair was now, indeed, a bright orange with the trace of red highlights. Dawn nodded thoughtfully as her newly evolved Solaceon purred at her side.

“Are people staring at Solaceon?” Dawn whispered to May who snorted and turned to her with twinkling amused eyes.

“Dawn, they’re staring at you,” she laughed as she reached her locker. “Alright, now let’s get our books, drop them off at homeroom and hang out,” May grinned as the girls all fanned out.

“1114, 1115, 1116, ah B1117,” Dawn muttered to herself. “42, 8, 20,” Dawn muttered as she entered the combination. She pushed the locker lock up to open it and grabbed the dial. “Open...OPEN!” she growled and fell backwards as the force of the locker pushed her. “Oh!” the bluenette grunted and scrambled up as she heard a noise below her.

“God, not you again,” the voice scoffed and Dawn scowled. “Can’t you look where you’re going? Honestly, it’s not that hard.”

“Sorry that I can’t control where I fall, Paul,” Dawn spat as she bent down to gather her things. She briefly looked up to see Paul flick his long purple hair out of his eyes and smirk.

“Get off the floor before everyone looks at us. God, so useless,” he rolled his eyes and Dawn bit her lip, trying to suppress the rather colorful retort she knew would come out if she didn’t control herself. She picked herself up and dusted herself off. Grabbing her books, she quickly shut her locker and ran away to her friends.

oOoOoOo

“There you are Dawn! I was looking for you, I wanted to make sure you didn’t get lost on your first day,” May waved her arm, dragging her down the hallway. As they rounded the corner, May stopped short. “Dawn, there are two other people you should probably meet. Yo guys, over here!” May hollered, startling. “Dawn, this is Rocky Santiago and Byron Carter,” May replied. Dawn immediately recognized Rocky as the boy who had been announcing for the battles yesterday. His mocha hair was floppy and he had a charming smile that seemed to dazzle the girls as they walked by. Next to Rocky was his Hariyama. Byron, on the other hand, had short blonde/brown hair that was spiked up into mini spikes. His skin peeled in some places and it was obvious that he spent far too much time in the sun. Next to Byron was Saumurott, his trusty surfing sidekick.

“What’s up, the name’s Rocky,” Rocky grinned and Dawn nodded. His voice was quite low and had a slight Hispanic accent. “You’re the new girl, aren’t you? Haven’t seen you around here,” he commented just as Aisha walked over to them, Blaze and Misty following.

“You do realize that the reason you haven’t seen her around is _because_ she’s new, right?” he rolled his eyes and spoke in a tone that sounded like he had to explain simple things to Rocky every day. Dawn thought he sounded like a typical surfer guy from all those movies she watched. He even almost had the accent down although he had a deep voice that was undoubtedly sexy.

“Wow Byron, I’m even surprised you managed to put those two things together as quickly as you did,” Blaze smirked. Byron let out a hearty laugh.

“Not as surprised as I am to see that you decided to match your hair to your personality.”

“Whatever Carter; now get out of the way before I _make_ you get out of the way,” Blaze snapped and Dawn rolled her eyes at her friend’s short fuse. Dawn could see that Byron was enjoying taunting the fiery girl and she could see that said girl was getting ready to beat the guy into pulp. Dawn quickly stepped in between the two.

“Guys, guys calm down. Byron, seriously, just shut up; you’re asking for a freaking beating. Blaze, he’s just trying to get under your skin. Seriously girl, just walk around him,” Dawn laughed but not before she shot a meaningful glare at the surfer boy, who put his hands up as if to signal that he was backing off, sent Dawn a small smile, and walked away. Rocky quickly ran after him. Dawn turned around to see May, Misty, and Aisha looking at her in amazement. “Why are you guys looking at me like I’m a saint?” Dawn asked and Misty shook her head a little.

“No one, in the history of knowing Blaze and Byron have been able to stop one of their lovers’ spats,” Misty giggled at Blaze’s face. “Girl, calm down; I kid,” she laughed and leaned towards Dawn. “Sort of. Haven’t you heard of opposites attract?” Blaze rolled her eyes.

“Whatever; all I know is that Byron needs a life and a new book of insults,” she scoffed and pulled out her schedule. “So what’s your first period?” she asked and Dawn looked at her own schedule.

"It is...chemistry. Oh gosh I hate chemistry! It’s my worst subject" Dawn groaned and May laughed then sobered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You’re in advanced chemistry? Finally, a girl who’s in my class! Get ready for seventy-five minutes of pure boredom with Drew...and Paul" she muttered as an afterthought although Dawn heard.

"What? Both of them are in our class? But Paul is such a jerk!" Dawn whined and May shot a sympathetic glance towards her friend. She grabbed a piece of brunette hair and twirled it around her finger. Blaze looked at Dawn weirdly.

“Oh great, three brainiacs were enough, but now we have a fourth? My mom’s never going to let me hear the end of this! She’s part of the education board, so she knows what goes on,” Blaze sighed as Dawn shrugged at her. Misty smiled brightly.

“Well, I for one don’t mind _not_ being in any advanced classes, mostly because I suck at science. It’s not meant to be for us! I’m more of the athletic girl, if you guys know what I mean. Honors chemistry is enough for me so I guess I’ll see you guys!” Misty smiled and Blaze followed her. Aisha was the only one left and she turned to Dawn and May, clutching her books.

“I, uh, skipped chemistry and I’m going to physics since I have a kind of double major- medical and dancing,” she smiled sheepishly and Dawn gawked at her. “So uh, have fun with Drew and Paul!” the raven haired girl giggled nervously while dancing away leaving a groaning bluenette who had just remembered why she hated her first period class in the first place.

"Dawn, Paul isn't really that bad; take it from someone whose seen the best and worst side of him," May assured grabbing Dawn's hand. "Besides; it's only one period that you really need to tolerate him since we all meet up for second period gym," May grinned. "Now come on; we should get to class before the bell rings," she laughed and the two girls ran to their class that was in the next building, the D building.

As Dawn and May took their seats, people started whispering. The bluenette looked around nervously, obviously aware of their words. She gave a silent look of help to May who smiled sympathetically at her. Dawn looked at the classroom. It was a regular classroom and the desks were paired in twos but if you looked behind, there was a huge high-tech chemistry lab in the back. The mandatory power-shower and eyewash were there along with various beakers and flasks full of chemicals. The walls were filled with pokemon anatomy posters and the periodic table of elements. Dawn turned her head as she heard May make a small noise and turned around. Her bright and bubbly smile faltered once she caught sight of Drew and Paul making their way to the two girls. Drew took his seat directly behind May and Paul sat next to Drew, meaning that the purple haired demon was sitting right behind her. Dawn groaned while rolling her eyes, slamming her head on the desk.

“Ow...” she muttered, earning laughs from May and Drew, and a scoff from Paul. _What else is new?_ Dawn scornfully thought. The chair next to her scraped against the floor and Dawn had a mental image of May turning around to talk to Drew.

“Are purposefully trying to take yourself out today?” a gruff voice reprimanded her as Dawn banged her head on the desk once more. The bluenette rolled her eyes in frustration and angrily turned around in her chair.

“Yes, of course Paul. I’m a glutton for pain,” she spat and turned back, leaning into her notebook and started to doodle. The door opened just as the bell rang and Dawn looked up to see a good looking man with amazing hazel colored hair. He wore chemistry goggles and took them off, but kept his white lab coat on. Dawn could hear the excited murmurs of the females in the class.  

“Good morning class. I’m sure all of you sure as hell don’t want to be here, but too bad. I’ll try to make this as fun and pain-free as possible. If y’all don’t believe it, I used to hate chemistry with a burning passion. Literally; I burned a guy’s pants off. That’s when it started to be fun,” he smiled a charming pearly grin and the girls in the class giggled. Dawn turned around just in time to see Drew roll his eyes and flick his green hair. “As you guys know, this is advanced chemistry. Now how many of you are sophomore students?” he asked and Dawn and May along with a few other students raised their hands. The teacher smiled. “Well good luck. Anyway, my name is Mr. Tanner and I’ll be your advanced chemistry teacher for the year,”

Dawn looked at the brunette next to her, her expression confused. May quirked an eyebrow and Dawn leaned closer to May. “Drew and Paul aren’t sophomores?” Dawn whispered and May shook her head, smiling slightly. A few minutes later, the gorgeous teacher was droning on about basic bonding and Dawn was struggling to pay attention to him despite how attractive he was. It wasn’t long until shrill bell was heard and everyone jumped out of their seats.

“Ready for...gym?” May gulped audibly and Dawn cringed. “Ugh...the uniforms are gross and all the guys stare at you,” May rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag full of books. Dawn cracked a grin at May’s expression.

“It can’t be that bad, right?”

oOoOoOo

Ten minutes later, Dawn screamed and ducked as the red object of doom, more commonly known as a dodge ball, came whizzing by her ear. May, who was somewhat behind her gracefully dodged it and the brunette turned around to see Dawn trying to dodge a barrage of balls that came near her face.

“May, remind me I feel like this entire gymnasium is out to kill me?” Dawn asked, frustration creeping into her voice. May rolled her eyes, the anger obvious in her sapphire orbs.

“The queen of subtlety herself,” May spat, side glaring at the strawberry blonde devil. Dawn bit her lip, feeling a pang of sympathy for the brunette. “God...she just...urgh,” May growled, turning away and nearly getting hit with another dodge ball. She caught it in her hands, a demonic look appearing in her eye. “Don’t you dare aim for me again!” she screeched and hurled the ball over to the other side where it hit Veronica square in the face. Stifling a laugh, Dawn grabbed May and they ran to the back, breaking into a fit of giggles.

“God May...you’re really riled up. I wonder how funny it is from Aisha and Blaze’s side,” Dawn remarked, still giggling and glancing over to the other end of the gymnasium where the redhead and the black haired girl were shaking with laughter. May glanced over as well and a smile overtook her face, replacing the hatred look in her eyes.

The whistle blew and the girls ran to their locker room where the stench of sweat mixed with deodorant and perfume wafted throughout the air. Dawn cringed and went to her locker, stripping off the sweaty gym apparel. As she was changing, she glanced at the schedule on top of her books and sighed in relief as she saw that she had Fine Arts II next, which was just drawing class, something that wasn’t too major. She slipped on her jeans and tank top and put on her boots. Dawn turned around and picked her books up, heading out the door.

Unfortunately, this was the first class that Dawn didn’t have May around with her so she was completely and utterly lost. She was vaguely aware that the bell had just rang and that class was starting. After wandering the vast hallways for an embarrassing amount of time, Dawn finally found a janitor who kindly gave her directions and sent her to the correct door. Thankfully, though it had felt like a lifetime, Dawn was truly only a couple of minutes late to class.

Dawn looked at the door and took a deep breath as the Solaceon by her side pawed on the ground. The yellow pokemon looked at its trainer and nudged her a bit forward. Dawn quietly yelped as she stumbled forward and grabbed the doorknob for balance. May wasn’t there to make some sort of comment or offer some kind of guidance. Solaceon nudged her again and Dawn had no choice but to actually go inside. The bluenette felt the stares of her peers as she awkwardly walked to the front of the classroom, giving the mandatory paper to the teacher. The teacher was a young woman who had a kind round face. Her eyes were big though warm and inviting and she was petite. A pencil was tucked into the hazel blonde hair that was wrapped in a bun and she was looking at the attendance.

“Hey, Dawn, it’s nice to meet you. All me to introduce myself to you formally. I’m Cindy Pearce, but you can just call me Ms. Pearce, and I’ll be your teacher for Fine Arts II. I’m guessing you already have a bit of experience with drawing and such as seen from your papers,” she said in a voice that was somewhat peppy. Dawn cracked a shy smile and looked around, immediately spotting Aisha with Espeon by her side. Apparently, Ms. Pearce had noticed how Dawn somewhat brightened when she saw Aisha, so she smiled. “Miss Sharma? Would you be so you kind as to let Dawn sit next to you?” Aisha smiled as she looked up, her almond eyes warm as she patted the seat next to her.

“Not at all Ms. Pearce. And you know better to call me Aisha or Sha,” Sha smiled as the bluenette made her way over. Dawn took a seat on the wooden stool as she took out her sketchpad full of drawings she had made when she was bored. The raven haired girl looked at the book with interest, her eyes widening at the beautiful realistic sketches that Dawn had managed to capture. “Wow these are amazing!” she whispered softly, causing Dawn to blush.

“So what are we doing?” Dawn asked, her voice dropping low into a whisper. Sha rolled her eyes, though her smile betrayed her annoyed expression.

“Ms. Pearce likes to use the first day for us to relax and let our creative juices flow. I honestly think it’s a waste of time, but seeing as how she’s the teacher, I guess it’s not really my call. Besides, it just gives me more time to draw. So how are you enjoying your first day?” the tanned girl asked, a curious expression etched across her face, her body leaning forward. Dawn sighed and her lips curved into a small smile.

“Interesting, to say the least,” she laughed. “It’s a lot to take in, from the massive school to all the staring,”

“Oh, I completely understand. It must be really overwhelming, especially for someone who came from a smaller town like Twinleaf right?” Dawn sighed, a twinge of sadness aching in her stomach as she thought about her happy times in her old home town.

“Yea, it was a good time there,” she said softly, reminiscing. Blinking, she came back to reality. “But this is my new home town, and I’ve got a new group of friends which I’m really thankful for. So I’m going to make the best of it!” she said determinedly, more to herself than anyone else.

_tbc_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_ **

**_.:._ **

Dawn walked home to her mother’s tea shop, with the other girls by her side. After retiring from being a coordinator and formally stepping down as CEO, Johanna had opened up a little tea shop that not only sold teas, but also little trinkets and other goodies in their new town. It wasn’t a lavish lifestyle by any means, but one that made her mother happy. The girls arrived at the quaint shop that had an antique sign that was also appealing. When the door chimed open, the sweet scents of various teas overwhelmed her senses and Dawn took a deep breath as she took in the various smells of all the goods.

“Mom, I’m here!” Dawn cried and Johanna came out of the back room, her hands covered in flour and an apron tied behind her back. Her short black hair was pinned up as usual and a warm smile graced her face. “Mom, these are my new friends; May, Misty, Blaze, and Aisha.” Johanna smiled brightly at the four strangers and nodded at them.

“Hello everyone, I’m Johanna but I’m sure Dawn’s already told you that. I’m so glad Dawn has already found a group of friends!” the older Berlin gushed, causing the bluenette to blush. “Feel free to drop by anytime!” Johanna nodded once more and informed the five girls that she had to go back to work but they were welcome to check out the place. Dawn looked at her mother questioningly and Johanna gasped. “Oh yes, Dawn the place you wanted upstairs is ready!” She told her daughter, who squealed and turned back to her friends.

“When my mom bought this place to open her tea shop, she didn’t realize that it was a two story building. When she learned about the second floor, she told me that I could have my own little hangout place. Of course this is before I met you guys, but I made sure the room was furnished enough so that when I _did_ have friends come over, they would have a place to hang out,” Dawn grinned, pleased with herself. Blaze looked a bit impatient.

“Well then? Let’s see it!” the fire girl exclaimed and Dawn glared at her for interrupting her. Blaze shrugged nonchalantly as Dawn sighed and herded her group of friends upstairs. It was two flights of stairs but the walk was worth it. The girls entered a posh lounge room with light brown carpet and warm gray colored walls. There was a huge plasma screen television on one end and on the opposite end was a line of couches and arm chairs that were placed in an L-shape. The couches were a soft gray crush velvet material and there were two sofas that could fit three people and one L-shaped sofa that could fit three to four people. There was a fireplace to one side and a mini fridge to the other side. Along the walls were various paintings of modern art and old art, the biggest one, a picture of a manor in front of a green hillside, over the fireplace. There was a giant glass table in the center front of the sofas and beanbag chair and bookshelf over right near the fireplace. There were various lamps set up and on the ceiling was a skylight that streamed in sunlight.

“Dawn this is beautiful!” Aisha gasped and Dawn grinned, and blushed lightly as her other friends nodded. “You designed this yourself?” she asked and Dawn nodded once more. A feeling of warmth overtook her body as she realized that people were actually accepting her. May nodded approvingly.

“Excellent. I dub this the official group hang out spot,” May said with such formality that it earned her strange looks with the group. “Stop staring at me guys,” May pouted and then sank down onto one of the more comfortable couches. “God school is already so boring,” the brunette whined and she would have surely been rebuked with a famous Drew-quip had he been there. Misty rolled her eyes.

“May, it’s only been the first day. Don’t we have like another ten months to go?” Misty smiled at her best friend who stuck her tongue out in reply. “I swear May, you’re such a child sometimes,” Misty laughed and laughed harder when May threw a pillow at her. Dawn smiled softly and she turned to see Aisha and Blaze looking at her.

“They’re really good friends aren’t they?” Dawn grinned and Aisha nodded thoughtfully while Blaze decided to join in on their little pillow fight.

“May actually didn’t have a lot of friends when she first came to LaRousse, she refused to talk to anyone. It was only the help of Drew and Misty that brought out the May that we see today,” Sha admitted to Dawn. The bluenette nodded, storing the piece of information in her brain and turned back to her friends.

Even though they had welcomed her with open arms, Dawn still couldn’t believe that she had found this group of amazing people. A laugh bubbled out of her throat as she watched the fantastic group of people interact with each other. A small part of her ached at the thought of these people abandoning her once they knew the entire truth but she quickly pushed it away and focused on the girls around her. “Guys, seriously, I worked hard with the design of this place!” Dawn whined as she got up and threw herself in the middle with a shriek as she was bombarded with a pile of pillows.

oOoOoOo

The next day, Wednesday was far less eventful than the first; only May had some more exciting news. “A Halloween dance? Already? But it’s only September!” Dawn protested and May laughed. Dawn pouted. “I don’t get it, why is that funny again?”

“Because, Dawn, the person in charge is _the_ Marina Sanchez. And I’ve had the honor of recruiting people for her. I think that you’d be really good at that type of stuff since you decorated your place and stuff,” May smiled and Dawn sighed.

“May, will you be there at least?” Dawn asked and May shook her head. A sound of protest began to emerge from Dawn’s throat.

“I’ll be popping in sometimes because I have other places to be. Don’t worry Dawn, I’m sure you’ll make some friends in there,” May smiled. Dawn shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair nervously while tugging it. “Now come on, let’s get to chemistry class. I think we’re doing a lab today,” May forcibly smiled while pulling Dawn towards the room. The bluenette slyly smirked.

“You’re just excited to see Drew,” she giggled and May rolled her eyes but didn’t deny it. “Oh, you two are so cute. Just get together already,” Dawn pleaded, clasping her hands together. May rolled her eyes once more. The two stopped moving for a moment.

“I want a boyfriend who I _know_ will only have eyes for me, and Drew is the biggest flirt in the entire world,” May reluctantly admitted. “When he gets a reality check and figures out who is the most important to him, I’ll give him a chance,”  May scoffed the final sentence. Dawn stared at the brunette in shock.

“Yea, ok, let’s go,” Dawn nodded nervously sensing the impending anger in the brunette’s tone. The two girls walked to class chatting about nonsensical things as they passed students in the hallway who were staring at May in awe.  Dawn looked at her friend in confusion but May had the same expression of cluelessness on her face as well. Shaking her head, Dawn urged the brunette forward and the two went to class.

oOoOoOo

Misty unconsciously smiled as she felt the cool refreshing splashing of water on her face. Her ultimate goal was to be the greatest water pokemon trainer. And part of being that was having the ability to be one with water and be able to use it to their advantage, which was the reason why Misty was taking this grueling class. It wasn’t that she didn’t like water but one of the projects she had to was to do a synchronized routine with one of her pokemon. Misty had wanted to choose Gyarados but her teacher had told her that the pokemon was a bit too scary. With much thinking, Misty had decided to use Dewong who had been one of her long time partners. Finally finishing her laps, Misty gracefully got out of the pool and wiped herself off with care. She was so busy, she didn’t even notice two arms wrapping themselves around her waist. The slightest whiff of cologne reached her nose and Misty instantly smiled as she turned and tackled the person in a hug.

“Gary! What are you doing here?” Misty asked her best guy friend as she lay her head on his shoulder. The two pulled apart and Misty smiled brightly as she continued to dry herself off once again.

“Eh, had a study period so I decided to watch my favorite redhead,” he grinned and Misty rolled her eyes and lightly punched Gary’s shoulder. “I’m hurt Red. But seriously, didn’t want you taking too long; we have lunch now and I know how engrossed you can get in the pool,”  he said, a gentle smile playing on his face. Misty unconsciously bit her lip and quickly wiped her face with a towel so Gary couldn’t see her blush.

“I’d love to. Just give me a few minutes to change?” Misty finally said after getting her emotions in check- she knew that it was a simple lunch between friends, nothing more. A wolfish smile formed on Gary’s face and as if on reflex, Misty whacked Gary. “Gary, don’t start with me. You can’t come into the girls locker room. God you’re such a perv,” Misty rolled her eyes and turned around as she started to make her way to the locker room.

Fifteen minutes later, the two were at the food bar waiting to get their food. Misty was happy that they were continuing their long standing tradition of one-on-one lunches every Wednesday. “Gary!” a girly voice called and Misty felt the perfect bubble shatter as unwanted company came. Gary, on the other hand, smirked brightly and waved the girl over.

“Leaf, hey, what’s up?” Gary asked, casually slinging an arm around her shoulder. Misty swallowed and felt heat rising to her cheeks. Leaf giggled and subtly leaned into his touch while holding her food. Leaf and Gary had met last year at the pep rally and had been friends ever since then, but Misty didn’t know that they had become this close.

“Ah, not much. Just had a quick meeting with the team. But as it turns out that they’re not even eating here today, so I kind of have no one to sit with,” she faintly smiled.

Misty resisted the urge to roll her eyes or snort; Leaf Hana was the cheer captain for the LAH cheerleading squad, not to mention she was big on doing charity work and was an all-around good person. That was the most annoying thing to Misty; she couldn’t even hate Leaf because she was one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. But she was by no means friendless. There were plenty of other people Leaf could sit with.

“Well Leaf, you’re in luck. Mist and I just happen to have one more seat at our table, right Mist?” Gary asked. Misty was about to say no but she saw the look in Gary’s eyes and she knew that there was absolutely no reason for her to be mean to the mouse haired girl.

“Of course! You’re welcome to join us!” Misty said, hoping she had enough pep in her voice that it didn’t sound like it was the absolute last thing she wanted.

oOoOoOo

Drew sighed as he got his food. It’s not like he didn’t like the food. No, what he absolutely detested was what happened _during_ his lunch. A squeal was heard and Drew had to physically restrain himself from running away. Excited chattering buzzed around his ear but the grass head refused to pay attention; his eyes were already scanning the outside pavilion for his favorite brunette. Drew finally located her at one of the tables near her favorite cherry blossom tree. Schooling his face, Drew opted for a smirk. He flicked his hair, stuck one hand in his pocket, and casually walked towards the tree, doing his best to ignore the squeals and the swoons. 

Today, it was just May, Dawn, and Aisha at the table since Blaze and the boys were probably doing various sports and/or activities and Misty and Gary were probably having lunch together. It was almost funny to him how whipped the brunette was but wouldn’t let it show. Not that Drew was any better; no, it only took a single look or a little pout from May and he was instantly at her feet for her beckoning. Drew couldn’t help it- May held a special place in his heart. She was clumsy, shy, silly, and childish, but at the same time, she was graceful, outgoing, serious, and mature. The brunette coordinator was a mystery to him but he wouldn’t trade her for the world.

“Hey Drew!” Dawn smiled at the green haired boy. May looked up mid bite and her eyes were like a deer caught in headlights but she relaxed and nodded her acknowledgment. Drew sat down and felt a quip burn on the tip of his tongue when Dawn quickly added, “And if you two fight I will kick both your asses; I’d rather eat my lunch in peace,” she shook her head and Drew perked an eyebrow. May finally swallowed and laughed, leaning her head on Dawn’s shoulder.

“If only I had someone like you five years ago,” she pouted and Drew rolled his eyes, flicking his straw wrapper at May’s head. May yelped and Dawn glared at Drew. The grass head shrugged.

“You said no insulting, nothing about throwing things,” he smirked and May stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Dawn groaned as May got off of the bluenette and ate her food while glaring at Drew.

“You two are impossible; I swear, just like a married couple,” Dawn stabbed her salad while the two profusely blushed. Dawn looked up with a perked eyebrow. “Oh, don’t tell me you’ve never gotten that comment before,” Dawn smirked and May not so inconspicuously moved towards Dawn as Aisha laughed behind closed lips.

“Ok, ok, give it a rest Dawn. The day that these two fighting is the day that we get Blaze and Byron to realize that they’re head over heels over each other,” Aisha giggled. Dawn turned the evil glint onto her.

“Or the day that Rocky will admit that he’s totally into _you_ ,” Dawn smiled innocently but the gleam in her eye never disappeared. Aisha started to sputter and May knowingly smiled at Drew.

“So, uh, I hear Pokemon Fest is in December this year. You guys entering?” Aisha asked, the red in her cheeks not completely faded out yet. May and Drew made affirmative sounds. Aisha whipped her head to Dawn. “That’s right, you don’t know what Pokemon Fest is. Well, it’s basically this charity thing that our very own May thought of. It’s this big event where people participate in different categories, 4 of them, if you will. The winner of each category is given $25,000 for any choice of their given charity, obviously pokemon related,” Aisha explained while Dawn looked shocked.

“$25,000 to _each_? But that’s a million dollars! Where in the world does the school get funding for this type of thing?” she exclaimed in shock. Drew snorted and Dawn turned to him with a perked eyebrow. “Something you want to tell me grasshead?” Dawn sniffed. May rolled her eyes at the chartreuse haired boy.

“The Hayden family always donates the money,” May replied, as if that was a valid explanation. Dawn shook her head in confusion.

“If there’s one family that’s as rich as the Oak family, it’s the Haydens. Drew’s father owns Hayden Inc. the corporation that basically owns a monopoly on all the electronics distributors that’s not pokedex or pokegear related. Virtual billionaire I believe,” she expanded. Dawn gaped with a wide-open mouth while Drew groaned and slammed his head into his arms. May looked at the boy sympathetically.

“Drew, if it makes you feel any better, everyone became your friend before we realized who you were,” the brunette offered. Drew glared at her and May bit her lip and looked down. “Ok, most of us. The ones who count,” she said softly and Drew scoffed.

“So, um, what are the four categories?” she asked. Drew appreciated her trying to veer the conversation away from him and May only seemed too happy.

“Battling, Coordinating, Fashion, and the ever famous Pokeathlon,” May ticked off each one. Dawn looked excited. “It would be awesome if you could participate in the fashion one, seeing as how you’re aiming to be a pokestylist. Sorry, couldn’t help but peek at your application,” May shrugged, not looking sorry at the slightest. Drew snorted and May glared at him.

“And I assume you’re all competing as well?” Dawn asked. May nodded excitedly.

“Yup! Drew and I are all over the coordinating scene. Gary and Rocky are all battling. And Misty, Byron, and Rocky are all doing the pokeathlon.” Dawn looked over to Aisha.

“Don’t look at me, I’m just the entertainment,” the raven haired girl said serenely. Drew exhaled as the girls continued talking, drowning them out and getting lost in his thoughts, but the subtle squeeze May gave his arm didn’t go unnoticed by him.

oOoOoOo

The end of the day couldn’t have come sooner, according to Dawn. She nervously gripped her bag as she walked the long walk from her Advanced History class all the way to Oak Hall where the gymnasium that was holding the Halloween Dance was located. Dawn was dreading the moment, if that wasn’t clear enough already; she knew absolutely no one and the thought that she could very well be left alone scared her.

“Dawn Berlin?” a voice asked. Dawn looked up to see a girl who had bright blue hair that was put up into a ponytail and she was wearing only a flowy flowery top with jean capris and sneakers yet she looked absolutely amazing. Dawn mutely nodded, awed by the commanding presence of this mysterious girl. “Ah, you’re here! May assured me that you were very good at styling and such so I’m hoping you can help us. I’m Marina Sanchez, by the way,” Marina smiled. Dawn smiled nervously.

“Wow, uh, May said you were a pretty big deal around here,” Dawn smiled faintly and Marina laughed a gorgeous tinkling laugh. Dawn was beginning to think that there was nothing wrong with this girl and that somehow, she was absolutely perfect in everything she did.

“Well, I don’t know about that. My dad owns a few hotels and stuff and my mom does real estate but other than that, I don’t really see a reason as to why I’m a ‘big deal’...” Marina murmured, sounding genuinely confused. “Well, anyway, come on, you’re one of the last ones to arrive,” Marina said while turning to go into the door. Dawn followed her inside.

The gymnasium was filled with random decorations on the floor. There were a few people in the back who were blowing up orange and black balloons and other people blowing up fake props and decorations. Reams of ribbon and streamers were scattered around the gym and soft music echoed throughout the empty vicinity. Marina gave Dawn a smile.

“Things look pretty bad now but with your help it’ll look fabulous!” she squealed and Dawn nodded thoughtfully, images already appearing in her head. The aqua haired girl looked at the bluenette. “You have the designer’s mind,” she noted quietly. “I can almost see the gears turning in your head.”

Dawn started to walk around, touching the bleachers and looking all around the room. “This has a lot of potential. I can’t wait to work on this!” Dawn exclaimed happily. She reached into her bag and picked up her sketch book. Marina gasped.

“Ah, yes! I’m not the only one who carries one of them around. Wait right here, I’ll go get it. I have a bunch of sketches of my ideas!” Marina grinned before turning around and running to the other end. Dawn was busy sketching when she heard the door open. The bluenette perked up since May had said that she would be dropping by. Excitedly turning around Dawn’s heart plummeted when she saw the onyx haired devil himself.

Paul was slumped over, hands in his pockets, a scowl present on his face. Dawn heaved a sigh and she turned away to get back to focusing on her sketch. Heavy footsteps became louder and louder as Paul approached her and Dawn had to keep her breath steady. She was hoping that he’d keep his rude comments to himself and not make her scream or shout like she usually did when she saw him. Paul’s heavy thudding footsteps stopped right behind her and he obnoxiously looked over her shoulder. Dawn bit her lip as she kept sketching the Halloween design that kept coming to her mind.

“It looks good,” he said gruffly- Dawn nearly hurt her neck when her neck snapped up fast. A shocked expression crossed over her face before a gentle smile took over. Her eyes slightly softened.

“Thank you,” she murmured. “I only hope it will impress Marina. She’s supposed to be coming here with her sketch pad,” Dawn added. “She seems like a really big deal around here.”

“Yea, she’s pretty popular, especially with guys. But no one would dare try to flirt with her- she’s going out with Jimmy Kento, the leader of the track and baseball team,” Paul said in his monotone voice. Dawn made a small sound. “So what are you doing here?” he asked rudely; Dawn resisted the urge to smack his upside the head.

“I could ask you the same thing,” she snapped just as rudely but stopped. She knew fighting wasn’t going to get them anywhere but she just couldn’t help it; he made her so mad. “I’m here because May suggested I help out with the decorations. Plus, Marina said that my designer intuition could help make this place look good; not that I ever doubted that it wouldn’t, but it would be nice to see some of my input,” she rambled and Paul perked his eyebrow. Dawn looked down self-consciously.

“I’m here because I’m lacking in extracurricular activities.” Paul stated bluntly. Dawn nodded mutely as she continued to sketch. “It was either this or drama club,” he blanched. Dawn looked up, a snarky expression on her face.

“I think you would have done _fabulous_ in drama,” she snorted as Paul scoffed.

“Don’t push it Troublesome.”

Almost immediately after working on the decorations, Dawn put on her coat and walked outside getting ready to walk to her house. The teashop wasn’t far away from here and only a 10 minute walk; plus, she enjoyed the crisp September air and it would do no harm to get some fresh air. She had already let her friends use the upstairs room of her mother’s teashop/ cafe as their hangout and they were all probably already there. Dawn slung her messenger bag across her shoulder and stuck her hands in her pocket. Yet again, she heard footsteps behind her.

“Paul?” she asked and turned around to meet a pair of gorgeous pair of smoky black eyes. Dawn felt herself almost dazing but she shook her head and gave him a small smile. “What are you doing here? I mean, not that it’s a _crime_ for you to be here, but I didn’t think you would want to be anywhere here, or near me-” Dawn began to ramble. Paul sniffed and jammed his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t think anything of this, but I’ll walk with you. It’s dangerous for a girl to be walking alone, especially a troublesome girl like you,” Paul replied gruffly, cutting her off from her rambling. Dawn blushed slightly; it was the nicest thing he had ever said to her. She sputtered a little but closed her mouth to avoid further embarrassment from saying something stupid. She simply nodded once more and the pair resumed walking in silence. Dawn anxiously racked her brain to talk about something while Paul had an expressionless face.

“Ah, so, um, how do you like LaRousse City?” Dawn asked, glancing at the onyx haired boy from the corner of her eye. Paul harrumphed.

“Fine,” he muttered. Dawn bit her lip and continued walking, taking note of the gorgeous blue sky. She looked up at the clouds, hoping to god that he would actually talk to her. The wind rustled her hair.

“What’s your favorite type of music?” Dawn asked randomly. Paul rolled his eyes and looked down; Dawn’s eyes flared up. “Look, I’m trying to have a decent conversation; the least you can do is _talk_ to me!” she burst out. Paul expressionlessly looked at her.

“I said I’d walk you home, not talk to you,” Paul said in a snarky tone. Dawn sucked her cheeks in. The fall air was intoxicating and she looked at the gorgeous trees that were just beginning to change colors and fall. There were a few leaves on the ground and since Paul wouldn’t talk to her, Dawn made it her mission to step on every single leaf on the ground. Everything was silent except for the occasional crunching of the leaves. Paul’s eye twitched. “Troublesome, what in the name of god are you doing?” he sighed. Dawn blushed and looked as guilty as kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“I’m stepping on leaves,” she meekly replied. Paul rolled his eyes and Dawn pouted. “Ok, so I’m stepping on every single leaf but that’s not a crime is it?” Dawn challenged him, arms crossed at her chest in defiance.

“It is if you’re giving me a headache,” he growled. Dawn resisted the urge to slap him on the back of his head once more. Dawn suddenly stopped walking.

“Ah, we’re here!” Dawn said. She turned to Paul. “Thanks for the...company...I guess,” she finally said and nodded to him once more before opening the door that jingled. Paul shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk away muttering something about ‘troublesome’ and ‘immature’. Dawn groaned. “God I want to murder that kid,” she muttered to herself.

“Oh honey who was that boy?” Johanna squealed running up to her daughter. Dawn looked up startled. “He was cute, in a mysterious kind of way!” she waggled her eyebrows and Dawn profusely blushed. She shook her head at her mother’s silliness.

“Mom, he’s just one of the guys from my group of friends. He’s rude, inconsiderate, emotionless, and has no respect for other people!” Dawn exploded and then blushed when some of the people in the shop looked up at her. “I’ll be upstairs. Is everyone already here?” she asked. Johanna spared her daughter the questions and nodded. “Ok, I’ll see you later Mom,” Dawn waved and ran up the stairs. Four pairs of stares immediately met her eyes. “Um...”

“Why was Paul walking you home?” Blaze asked. Everyone glared at her. “What? You know you were all thinking that!” Blaze defended herself. Aisha shook her head and stood up to greet Dawn.

“What Blaze meant was that we have never known Paul to be so....helpful in all the time that we’ve known him. I know that sounds a bit judgmental, but it’s kind of his nature to be an introvert,” Aisha explained. Blaze jumped in.

“And to see Paul walking with someone is like seeing Drew and Gary not flirting with any and every girl that they see!” the fiery girl exclaimed while flailing her arms. May and Misty glared at Blaze simultaneously. “Ah, not they ever do that,” Blaze nervously laughed. May slapped Blaze’s arm and dragged Dawn over to the couch.

“Basically what these two are saying is that Paul never walks with anyone after school and the fact that he chose a bubbly and talkative girl like you is so weird! Ah, we’re not helping are we?” May giggled and Dawn raised her eyebrows and looked at May in a ‘you think?’ manner. “Anyway, how was after school with Marina and everything?” May changed the subject. Dawn noticed that Glaceon, Vaporeon, Flareon, and Espeon were wandering around the giant room so she let Solaceon out of her pokeball. Dawn turned back to May.

“It was fun, except for the fact that Paul was there and decided to invade my personal space. Marina and I talked and looked at each other’s sketches. It was so cool seeing someone else’s point of view. She has so many cool ideas!” Dawn gushed. The girls exchanged smiles.

“He so likes her!” May squealed and hugged a pillow to her chest. Her brunette hair fell in waves over her face. Misty glanced at her best friend.

“I bet you by the end of the year that they’re going to become a couple,” Misty waggled her eyebrows. Blaze scoffed.

“He is _so_ not that in tune with people. I give it by next summer,” Blaze giggled. Aisha hummed thoughtfully.

“I feel like she’s going to be the instigator so...I’m going to have to agree with Misty on this one. Probably by the end of the year,” Aisha nodded.

“Uh you guys....I’m right here,” Dawn deadpanned. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged. Blaze nodded evilly.

“Speaking of people confessing...” Blaze looked over to Misty and May. The brunette groaned and hid her face in the pillow.

“For the last time, he doesn’t like me!” May squealed in protest. Misty scoffed.

“Right, and Byron and Blaze aren’t head over heels in love with each other,”

“Uh, let’s not forget about you and Gary! The guy _so_ has a thing for you,” Blaze interjected. Dawn turned to Misty.

“It’s true, I see it in his eyes,” the bluenette nodded wisely. Aisha giggled.

“Oh yea, and let’s not ignore the fact that Aisha and Rocky are destined to be together!” May sighed, recovered from her previous embarrassment.

“Oh yea, because when a guy teases you every single day it automatically means he likes you,” Aisha rolled her eyes. Blaze vigorously nodded.

“When he gave you that pair of rare Japanese fan, his eyes lit up when you squealed and hugged him,”

“What about when May’s eyes light up when Drew gives her roses?” Misty interjected- they were back to the girls’ favorite couple.

“Or when he flicks his hair and gives her that sultry look? Oh my god, he’s just asking for it!” Aisha giggled uncontrollably as Blaze imitated the grass head. May looked mortified and smashed her head into the pillow again.

“He gave her that gorgeous gold bracelet for her birthday with the matching necklace!”

“And it was engraved! Oh the perks of being a Hayden!” Aisha swooned.

“What about the perks of being an Oak?” Blaze asked.

“Oh shut up,” Misty stuck her tongue out.

“You can’t get any more obvious than Drew. Roses, for goodness sake!” Dawn pouted.

“I bet their wedding will be rose themed,” Misty grinned devilishly.

“YOU GUYS!”

  _tbc_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter. I'll keep this brief and just say thank you for any kudos/favorites you leave. Please be patient with me as I try to get these chapters up. This story is an embarrassing 7 years old so I'm updating the earlier chapters in order to unify writing style and frankly update the mess of a story. Once again thank you and stay tuned for the next one!


End file.
